


Of Light And Space

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Lalonde and Kanaya Maryam have been friends since freshmen year. Rose, becoming suddenly aware of her feelings toward her best friend, she tries to woo the beautiful and graceful Kanaya. So much Beauty and Grace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Light And Space

Your name is Rose Lalonde and by the gods you are completely done with high school. Or to be more specific, you wish you _were_ done with high school. Your hands have a slight tremor as you sip from a mug of tea. You can’t tell if the sleep depravity or caffeine blurs your vision. You hate finals with a passion unmatched by anyone or anything else. You flinch visibly at a nearby buzz. Running a trembling hand through your messy hair, you pick up your phone, ignoring the harsh light on your face.

**Kanaya** : How goes the studying

Grinning for the first time since you opened your calculus book, you type back immediately.

**Rose** : Fine, if mild migraines and large amounts of self –loathing are typical symptoms.

**Kanaya** : I believe I detect heavy sarcasm in that statement

**Kanaya** : Allow me

**Kanaya** : Rose I demand you continue your damaging study habits instead of taking a night off and sharing your company with me

**Kanaya:** This is humorous because now you must do the opposite and be with me rather than with your books

**Rose:** Well, I suppose these are books that I can do without for a night.

                You don’t bother awaiting her response. Pulling on your jacket and shoes with a guilty grin, you make your way to the back door. You doubt Kanaya would mind your sleeping clothes, you two have had enough “Girls’ Night In” for her to have gotten used to it. You think on this as you reach for the doorknob.

                “May I remind you of your curfew, young lady?”

You turn on your heel, seeing your twin leaning against the threshold of the door. You chuckle a bit at Dave’s obvious dig at Dirk’s more prominent Texan accent. Like he didn’t have one himself.

“I believe our respective guardian not only puts up with my nighttime activities, but fully endorses them.”

“That’s because he’s the fuckin’ least responsible brother. Dad. Parent? Whatever. Anyway, we all know the only person you’re seeing this un-fucking-godly hour is your girlfriend”

                You roll your eyes at him, and respond, “Don’t pretend you don’t drive out every couple of nights to keep Jade from doing something questionable that _you_ suggest.”

                His face goes as red as his now uncovered eyes and sputters out, “Hey, look, if she had _really_ tried to let all the dogs loose at the pound-“

                You interrupt him, laughing. His eyes find something really interesting on the floor. This was the only time you could catch your brother without his shades, as it’s too hard to find apple juice and doritos when you’re practically blinded. He looks up at you now, still tinted red but smiling sheepishly. You teasingly kiss his forehead, exaggerating the height difference between you. He swears it’s because boys grow later. He swats you away and makes a face.

                “Am I free to go, officer?”

                “Yeah, fine. Whatever. Don’t drink drugs or do the alcohol.”

                “Dirk really did raise you well.”

                He laughs a loud, almost exaggerated laugh. It probably was, for irony or something. He isn’t technically the Too Cool 13 year old you first met, but he still uses that to justify almost everything. Probably to hide the manpain of being So Damn Cool. Woe is Dave Strider. He waves at you and pretends to wipe a tear from his eye as you turn the doorknob and shut the door behind you. You reach into your coat pocket to check your phone a last time.

                **Kanaya** : When should I expect you

                **Rose:** In about ten minute’s time.

                You pull up into her driveway and Kanaya runs out to meet you. With a graceful smile on her face, she almost pulls you into her house before you can close your car door. She complains that you look cold and wraps her scarf around you despite your reassurances of, “Kanaya, I promise I am perfectly healthy.” And “Seriously Kanaya, it’s hardly 50 degrees outside.” She purses her lips and nods, trying not to be a mother hen, as everyone makes her out to be.

                “What would you like to do?” She asks.

                “I was thinking along the lines of a movie?”

                She smiles again and says, “This is the time of year when all the older Christmas classics are playing, yes?”

                You nod, and she takes your hand as you move into her room. She jumps on to her bed and you jump on her. She groans as the wind is knocked out of her and she claws feebly at you in an attempt to move you. You comply, and you both shift to get comfortable. She’s propped up against the pillows, and your head is in her lap.

                “Kanaya, I am positively _dreading_ finals.”

                She hums in agreement, and starts to braid your short hair. With the buzz of movies playing and her warm fingers in your hair, your eyes close and you drift off.

                “Rose?”

                “Hhnuh?”

                You crack open an eye and glance at her. Heat floods your face and you sit up as you realize you fell asleep.

                “Oh, shit. I’m sorry Kan, it’s a caffeine crash, I swear.”

                She laughs at you warmly, “Rose, it would be cruel of me to keep you up.”

                Nodding, you stand up and go to grab your coat. She catches your hand again and you look back at her.

                “You may stay, if you’d like. I wouldn’t want to make you drive at this time of night.”

                “Are you sure? We have to get up early tomorrow.”

                “Rose I hope you are aware we attend the same school.”

                “Hey, sarcasm is my thing.” You say as you flicked her hooked nose and crawled under the sheets with her. Apparently, she is not completely above sticking her tongue out at you, as that was her response. In utter defiance, you curl up to her and lay your head on her chest. She sighs happily and you both drift off.

                You awake to morning light hitting your face. You squint until your eyes adjust and find yourself looking at Kanaya, who is staring out at the world beyond her window. Your first coherent thought of that morning is being in awe of how the light looks against her eyes, turning the brown into a warm gold. Your second thought of the morning came soon after, “ _Fucking shit”._

**Author's Note:**

> so i noticed that all the rosemary fics were porn??? im fixing that


End file.
